A Little Teary Eyed
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Of course the first thing he'll do when his brother has tears in his eyes is freak out or panic or worry or something of the sort.


A Little Teary Eyed

Of course the first thing he'll do when his brother has tears in his eyes is freak out or panic or worry or something of the sort.

Kouji M & Kouichi K

* * *

><p>The first thing Kouji noticed when his brother opened the door on the fifth knock was that his brother has tears in his eyes.<p>

'Why are you crying?' he asked in alarm. Then, before the other could open his mouth, he continued on. Somehow Kouichi had a habit, rather unintentional, of starting his tirades. 'No-body hurt you, did they?' And without waiting for affirmation, he pushed on. 'I swear when I hunt down that-'

'Kouji!' Kouichi raised his voice to cut through the blabbing, before his attention was diverted. 'Oh my God, the oil!'

'Oil?' Kouji repeated, before following his brother inside, and consequently into the kitchen…where the elder twin was chopping up onions. Actually, by the time he was inside the kitchen, the other was sweeping them into a pot. 'You were cutting onions?'

'Gimme a sec,' the other sniffed, wiping his eyes with one sleeve and stirring with the other, before adding garlic and a few things Kouji didn't even recognise but knew they grew in pots around the apartment. The other sort of pots that is. 'Okay.' And he splashed some water on his face and then wiped off.

'Geez, you get me worked up about _onions_.'

Kouichi shrugged. 'It wasn't my fault.'

'Yeah. But what was I supposed to think when you answered the door with tears in your eyes?'

'Okay, but why would I even answer the door if I was tucked in a corner bawling my eyes off?' Kouichi was plainly too amused with the whole situation.

'Is that your way of telling me I overreact too much when it comes to you?' Kouji asked dryly. 'How do I know that wasn't on purpose?'

'You don't.' And he grinned even wider. 'But dear brother, onions are very important in soup. Besides, I didn't even know you were coming.'

'Then why didn't you look more surprised?'

'There is a thing called a window,' the other easily replied, deciding the herbs and spices had stewed long enough and threw the meat in…gently of course. And some water following after that.

'Why do I get the feeling I wound up on totally the wrong side of this conversation?' the younger twin asked as the elder started on the dishes. 'I'll do those.'

'What?' Kouichi blinked, and his brother took that moment to snatch the knife he had been about to wash.

'You cut enough fingers chopping things Ni-san.'

'True enough.' And the elder quickly examined his fingers to make sure he hadn't…again.

Nope, no new cuts there.

'Oh really.' Kouji still couldn't cook, and he may overreact with matters that came to his elder brother, but he could wash dishes very fast and efficiently…even better than the elder twin, so he was done with the few cooking dishes by the time Kouichi had declared his hands cut free.

'Yeah really.'

'Oh really,' Kouji repeated, snatching the other's left hand and waving it about. A very thin red line had scratched the tip of the forefinger.

'You must be desperate,' the other laughed, rubbing slightly and watching the red line fade into white.

'Me? Desperate?' He cleared his throat. 'Anyway, want to watch a movie?'

'I'm cooking.'

'After that.'

Kouichi thought for a moment, then shrugged. 'What movie?'

'Titanic.'

The elder twin grimaced. 'Haven't I cried enough? And why are you watching an English film?'

'School,' Kouji replied, leaving the first question unanswered.

'Is this some subliminal form of payback?' Kouichi asked dryly, checking on his pot again.

'It's not your fault you start crying every time you see some sappy death scene,' Kouji shot back playfully, and essentially shooting the other's words back in his face.

'Okay, that's not nice,' Kouichi pouted.

'I don't _do_ nice Ni-san. Not even for you.'

'Oh really?'

'Name one then.'

'Um…' Evidently, Kouichi was having trouble with that particular challenge. 'Takuya?'

'I'd hardly classify that under "nice".'

'All right. The babies?'

'Are you just fishing for ideas?'

'Umm…all right. I'll bite.'

'Umm…'

'You didn't plan anything after that, did you?' A pause. 'Oh, you're impossible.'

'_I'm_ impossible?'

'I told you-;

'-it's not your fault.' And Kouji parroted his brother's previous grin. 'So, Titanic?'


End file.
